


Daisy! Don't Fuck with Time!

by Doesntmatterhadsex



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doesntmatterhadsex/pseuds/Doesntmatterhadsex
Summary: Terrigenesis changed more of Daisy than is visible with her clothes on. Years later a strange green light is causing her to repeat the same week over and over again.





	Daisy! Don't Fuck with Time!

**Prologue**

Daisy had been cooped up in her bed for days. Sure, people would visit from time to time, but it wasn't enough. She needed freedom. She needed more than this glorified prison. Jemma was the only constant. She was there often enough for it to be almost bearable. Terrigenesis had caused her so many problems, but it seemed like the worst was how she had gotten ostracized by the rest of the team. That's what she thought until she found that she had grown a cock.

The first time she saw it, she was so drugged up that she thought it had been a dream. Jemma was giving her a physical the day after Daisy's transformation, and gaped at the new appendage. She hadn't said anything of course, but she knew and Daisy knew. It created a tension that neither of them was willing to break. Jemma wouldn't say anything due to professional courtesy, and Daisy was silent because she refused to look at it. In fact, she refused to believe it at all.

Jemma walked in with yet another syringe. “I'm sorry, but I’ve got one more. This is the last one I swear.” Jemma said.

“That’s what you said the last time,” Daisy pouted.

Jemma shrugged and said, “There's just so much we don't know about Terrigenesis.” Daisy nodded and raised the sleeve to the hospital gown. Jemma took a sample of Daisy's blood with expert precision and put it to the side. “We also need to talk about how your body has changed.”

“Like my powers?” Daisy sat up.

“No, not that.” Jemma leaned against the foot of the bed.

“Then what do you mean?” Daisy asked confused

“Your penis Daisy. We need to talk about your penis.” Jemma said with a hint of annoyance than grimaced. Daisy sat, too shocked to speak. “Listen. It’s there, and it’s not going away. You need to accept that. I’m here to help in any way I can.” Daisy didn’t want to listen to what Jemma had to say. She didn’t want to acknowledge her penis, or any change that Terrigenesis caused, powers or physical. “Come on. Stand up.” Jemma said with surprising authority.

Daisy swung her legs over the side and stood without thinking. Jemma moved the hospital gown up and started talking into her recorder. “Length when flaccid, approximately eight centimeters. No foreskin, but no scar from a circumcision. Complete lack of hair, both above the groin area and on the testes. Was that a thing before the change?”

It took a moment for Daisy to realize she’d been asked a question. She shook her head no, still unable to talk. “Nope. That changed. I was pretty furry last week.”

Jemma started poking and prodding it, asking questions like, “Can you feel this?” or, “Does this hurt?” Eventually ending with “I’m going to get you erect now Daisy.”

Daisy tried to make a witty comeback, she really did, but the only thing she managed to squeak out was, “Sure.” Jemma started stroking. Daisy felt the blood rush to her crotch. It took a moment and she was fully erect, and she suddenly understood why guys think with their dicks. It felt good. All she wanted to do was hump something.

“Are you alright?” Jemma asked. For the first time Daisy looked at her and saw a woman. Not just any woman but a sexy one. She was wearing jeans, a black, low-cut T-shirt, and a lab coat. Her hair was pulled back behind her ears and she was smiling reassuringly. Daisy nodded. “I’m going to take a couple measurements. Hold on a second.” Daisy waited as Jemma did what she needed. “Seventeen long. Four and a half wide. Tightening of the scrotum when aroused.” She muttered into her recording device. “Alright. I’m going to give you an orgasm.”

Daisy tried to look shocked or scared or anything other than excited when Jemma looked up to her. Jemma, still on her knees, smiled and then concentrated on Daisy’s cock. She started to stroke it again. Daisy’s hips bucked. Her entire body shuddered in response to the first pleasure that her new body had received. Daisy looked at Jemma, who was clearly enjoying this. She was biting her lower lip and not so subtly rubbing herself with her free hand under her jeans.

“Jemma.” Daisy panted, unexpectedly out of breath. Jemma looked up to her. “Take off your top.” Jemma didn’t hesitate, pausing her hand job only briefly to pull her arm out of her shirt and lab coat. Jemma stood up, still moving her hand up and down on Daisy’s cock.

Jemma’s bra was dark blue and unadorned with anything fancy. It pushed her small breasts up, making them appear larger than they were. Her bra wasn’t any more revealing than her low cut shirt was, but it made everything more erotic. Daisy couldn’t take her eyes off of them.

Suddenly she felt it. A boiling pressure deep in her crotch. “Stop,” She said.

“Daisy. I need to do this.” Jemma said, thinking that Daisy didn’t want to go through with it. “I am a medical professional and…”

“No. It’s not that.” Daisy interrupted. “I’m going to…”

“Oh.” Jemma grabbed a collection cup next to the bed just in time for a sticky white liquid to erupt from Daisy. She groaned and had to grab the bed to prevent her legs from giving out from under her. If she didn’t understand why guys think with their dicks before, she did now. She wanted to do that again. She needed to do that again.

Jemma suddenly blushed and pulled her shirt back on. “I…” She started to say something but walked out of Daisy’s isolation chamber instead.

Daisy left the isolation chamber three days later. Neither of them had spoken about what had happened. Nothing beyond a brief explanation of what Jemma had found with her tests. Daisy wanted to, but didn’t have the heart to. They were friends, and nothing was going to change that.

**Week Zero**

Two years later, Daisy still pined for Jemma. There was something about her that she couldn’t shake. Neither of them had dated anyone since she had gotten her powers. One thing that had also changed when she went through Terrigenesis, she was now attracted to women. She still enjoyed men, but certain women just lit a spark in her. She couldn’t explain it nor did she want to.

It was a down time for SHIELD. Nothing much had happened in the past week. There was a minor explosion in the lab caused by contaminated chemicals. That had woken Daisy and most of SHIELD up Monday morning, but other than that, it was training and surveillance.

Sunday was no different. Daisy sat at her computer late at night, watching security camera from Dubai. She was tracking a low level Chitauri artifact smuggler when a green light flashed from the corner of her eyes. She jumped up, ready to quake, but there was nothing there. She had this strange urge to go outside. Two security checkpoints later, she was standing in a cool autumn breeze. Why was she out here? She didn’t know but she needed to be. The green light flashed again, this time above her. An explosion woke her up.

**Week One**

Daisy bolted up, confused. Why was she in her room? What was that explosion? What was that green light? Daisy got out of bed and put on a quick change of clothes. “One thing at a time.” She said to herself.

Daisy hurried to the lab where the explosion had been. The fire had already been put out by Fitz. He was standing in the chemical storage room. Just like he had been last week. “I thought we got rid of all the contaminated chemicals?” she said.

Fitz looked at her, eyes wide with surprise. “We did?” He walked over to her. “I didn’t do that, who said you could do that?” He looked down, sorrow in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I just did not need this today.”

Daisy was confused. He had said the exact same thing the week before. She looked around the room and noticed that there was no first explosion from earlier either. “Fitz?” He looked at her. “What’s the date?”

He looked confused. “It’s Monday the first. Why?” Just that moment Coulson walked in looking for an explanation. Daisy grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

Coulson looked at her sternly. He expected a good explanation why he wasn’t focusing on the explosion that had happened in his base. “What’s the date?” she asked.

Coulson looked at her, expression uncertain. “It’s the first.”

“I think I’m Groundhog Daying.” She said.

Coulson gathered the team together and Daisy explained what she thought was going on. She also told them what had caused the explosion, and that at around noon an agent would return and bring Intel about a guy in Dubai smuggling Chitauri artifacts. Fitz and Simmons left to verify what she said and Coulson waited for this piece of Intel. At 12:18 the hanger bay doors opened, and within minutes Coulson was being told of a smuggler in Dubai with suspected Chitauri artifacts. Soon after Fitz came in and gave Coulson a full briefing of the explosion that matched Daisy’s story exactly.

Daisy spent the next week being paraded around in front of expert in every field imaginable. Everything from psychotherapists to astrophysicists. No one had any idea what was happening. Then Sunday night, she went to sleep and woke up to the explosion again.

**Week Two**

Daisy wasted no time in finding Coulson and telling him what was happening, and nothing changed. She was brought to the same experts in the same places and was told the same things until she woke up to the explosion again. She needed to do this on her own. Coulson would not help her in the way’s she needed.

**Week Three**

That week she did nothing but research in the SHIELD database, and found barely anything. By Sunday she was beyond frustrated. She sat in the lounge, head down on the table. Jemma walked in, opened the fridge and peered in. A quick trip to the microwave and she was sitting next to Daisy eating some sort of chicken curry.

“Everything ok?” Jemma asked between bites.

“I’m doing research. Hitting dead ends. The usual.” Daisy said exasperated.

They chatted for a minute and then Daisy had a sudden spark of inspiration. There were no consequences to her actions. She could do anything she wanted without any real repercussions. “Do you want to have sex?” She said interrupting Jemma.

Jemma dropped her fork and starred wide eyed at her. Daisy’s stomach dropped when she saw her reaction. “I screwed this up, didn’t I?” Daisy started towards the door. “I’ll just go then.” Daisy grimaced as she left through the door.

Daisy collapsed onto her bed, glad that she only had two hours until the loop resets. "Oh boy. That was a mistake." Daisy said sighing loudly. She started getting undressed for a shower to help her relax. A soft knock at her door made her get up, looking suspiciously at the door. Jemma opened the door a crack, peeking in. Daisy jumped, covering her naked body with a robe.

Daisy told her to come in after the robe was on. They stood awkwardly for a moment both red cheeked. "I didn't think..." Jemma started. "I mean, you aren't... Oh fuck it," and Jemma jumped onto Daisy and kissed her.

Daisy savored the taste of Jemma's mouth. Their tongues moved in unison, each exploring the other. They broke apart and Daisy felt light headed. All the blood in her body rushed to her cock. She wasn't sure how, but Jemma had undressed and pushed her onto the bed. They stared at each other, suddenly unsure of how to proceed. Jemma stood above Daisy, nude, dripping wet and horny while Daisy wore nothing but a robe that had been opened to reveal her hard cock. It was slightly above average for what penises go by these days, but framed by the slim athletic body of Daisy Johnson, it was very impressive looking.

"Daisy, its been a while." Jemma said trying not to avert her gaze from Daisy's eyes. Daisy pulled her onto the bed next to her, then Jemma wiggled herself so that she was straddling Daisy, cock not too far away from her pussy.

Daisy placed her hands on Jemma's ass cheeks. "Well if it's that game were playing, I've never even had sex before. Not with a dick at least."

Jemma took control. She wrapped Daisy's cock with one hand and tried to move it into her wet and waiting hole. The first time she tried, she missed and pushed it up her front, rubbing it against her clit. The second time she tried, it went back and rubbed up against her asshole. Jemma tensed and panicked briefly before trying again. This time she looked down and guided it in slowly. She felt the tip enter and start to stretch her, then dropped her head into the crook of Daisy's neck and moaned loudly.

Daisy watched Jemma's face as she lowered herself one painstaking inch after one painstaking inch at a time. Her eyes were screwed shut, her face was wrinkled in concentration, and she was holding her breath. Jemma felt herself meet Daisy's thighs. She had taken it all. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath and gulped for air.

Daisy shifted, sending shock waves through Jemma. "Stop. Don't move," Jemma said. Daisy wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure that she saw on Jemma's face, but she held still. "Just give me a second to get used to you."

Jemma felt full. Her entire body was at the point of breaking. She thought she might be ready to move. She lifted her hips and felt an orgasm on the edge of the cliff. All she needed to do was move. She rocked her hips once and felt her body tighten. Her back arched and she heard herself grunt. Pleasure shot from her pussy to her fingertips.

She rested her head on Daisy, panting, trying to recover from the orgasm, but Daisy couldn't wait. She started rocking Jemma back and forth on her cock, forcing her to groan in surprise and pleasure.

Jemma came again as Daisy fucked her. Her entire body seized as the most intense pleasure she had ever felt overwhelmed her.

Jemma fell to the side, Daisy's cock popped out with a wet slap. "I can't," Jemma struggled to say. "Just cum on me." Daisy kneeled next to her and looked at the woman she just fucked. It took just a moment for Daisy to start masturbating and bring herself to completion. She has gotten a lot of practice over the last two years.

Cum splattered onto Jemma's face and breasts. Both women struggled to catch their breath. It was less about the physical effort in their sex, and more about the adrenaline and other endorphins coursing through their veins.

"That was amazing," Jemma said.

"It really was," Daisy added. "Thanks for finally taking my virginity."

"It was basically mine too," Jenna started. "There was one other time but..." She failed to continue as she drifted to sleep.

Daisy showered as she waited for the time loop to restart. There was a brief panic as she thought it might not this time, but she decided that this would be a good timeline to live in. A green flash overwhelmed her vision.

**Week Four**

Daisy opened her eyes slowly as the explosion shook the bunker. This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, then stuff happened. I'm only writing this because ao3 doesn't save drafts forever. I probably won't be able to get another chapter out for a while, but I do have several planned.


End file.
